


The Twins (God's grand plan)

by Kardino



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Archangels, Azrael - Freeform, Backstory, Deckerstar - Freeform, Deckerstar endgame, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know where this is heading at, I love angst, Injury, Lucifer Needs a Hug, Lucifer is bisexual, Samael - Freeform, Slow Burn, The Angel of Death, The Light Bringer, Wings, also Linda, and Azrael, and Maze, non Canon, not really there will be burn every chapter, the color of the wings have a meaning, you see where im getting with this right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kardino/pseuds/Kardino
Summary: The famous twin archangels, the favorite children of god and the goddess with a kind of love for each other that would make anyone jealous, had one flaw which became the reason behind God's eons long plan of giving his children a way to rise from the ashes of their old selves and become more than they could ever hope to be.Or;Samael, the archangel who never learned how to love humanity after he had seen all that they were capable of.Azrael, the archangel who never learned how to love herself the way she loved to bring joy to all, no matter the cost she had to pay.Or;The events that take place after Lucifer reunites with someone from his past who he never thought he would get to see again and his reaction after he learns about what happened after they had been separated for so long.





	1. The day Lucifer felt something oddly familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like it and let me remind you that this is the first work I have ever posted, so expect some mistakes and feel free to warn me on them.
> 
> Also, If you have any questions or advises let me know by leaving a comment.

Lucifer stared at his bedroom’s ceiling for what felt like hours on the end. He woke up that morning to an odd feeling, constantly tugging at the back of his mind, after giving it some thought, he pushed the slim arm circling his bare chest along with the muscular leg on top of his, so that he could raise himself up from his bed and start his day with a refreshing shower after an _exhausting_ night to start his morning routine of taking a hot shower, brushing his teeth and finally dressing up to send anyone who might be still lying on his bed, _if they haven’t left yet._

The absence of emotional connection with others wasn’t a new thing for him. After all, the only available beings he could connect with were mortals, whose biggest worry in their life time was discovering new ways to satisfy their unyielding desires. At least, he thought they were all that until he met Chloe, Linda, Ella, Trixie and dare he say even _Detective Douche._

All they have done for him even after he did everything to show them that he wasn’t who they thought he was, they still stood by him and that’s more than he can say about those _who did nothing when he needed it the most._

He stared at the considerably large pool of water under his feet and realized that he had been standing there dripping water on the black tiles of his elegant bathroom, naked while he had been thinking back to his life before hell with a small smile on his lips. As if on cue the scars on his shoulder blades awoke with a dull pain, reminding him why he didn’t think about those times anymore by invading his mind with the memories of how his family left him to suffer in the worst way possible.

He could still see the faces of his family as they forced the blame of all of humanity’s sins on him. He could still fell the same intensity of the rage aroused by the betrayal from the ‘gracious’, ‘all loving’ and ‘accepting’ beings he once called family.

They condemned him to a life where he was forced to spend his time in the same realm as the ones he hated the most, the liars, murderers, rapists. _The sinners._

Lucifer knew that **he** specially created that place based on everything he stood against. Telling him that **he** was going to show him what he failed to see, just before he was kicked out.

Despite all this, what made him unable to face any of these memories without feeling the painful combination of guilt and rage was the fact that, there was _someone_ who stood up for him, when all abandoned.

Who ended up getting punished just as bad as he was.

He snapped out of his dark thoughts with a shake of his head and continued with getting dressed up for the day.

Lucifer was fiddling with his cuffs while he waited for the elevator to make its way down to the garage until he noticed the time. It was hours before the time even the detective showed up to work, which was earlier than most of the officers in there.

After giving it some thought, he decided to go to the police station despite the early hour, after he drove around the city to help clear his mind.

* * *

Lucifer walked to his car with a slight frown on his face, hands in his pocket, his mind still bothered by the tugging feeling behind his head that kept telling him that _something was utterly wrong._

He checked his wrist watch as he entered the police station, which was worth probably more than any of the people here will ever get to _see_ in their life time, to see that it was still too early for the good detective to be here so he decided to look for something fun to tinker with while he waited for the detective- no, for another case in the laboratory.

As soon as he set foot in the place, he was thrown back by the force of _something_ that suddenly crashed into him, nearly knocking all the air out of his lungs.

 

“Wha-umphh…”

 

“Hey! How are you doing? I am glad you are here, man was I getting lonely… Why are you so early here, anyways? Chloe isn’t here yet, if you are looking for her. Although, you should already know that since you have been working here for a while now…”Ella kept rambling with a genuine look of relief? Comfort? On her face caused by his presence in the room.

Strangely he felt suddenly _warmer_ at the thought of that, huh… he could get used to this kind of warmth.

Ella however, was completely unaware of the shocked state Lucifer was in, so she kept asking questions, while she kept on hugging him with a firm grip.

After Lucifer recovered from the initial shock of the _invasive gesture,_ he pushed her back gently from her shoulders in order to answer some of the questions he could comprehend, which seemed to be enough to shush Ella.

 

“No, I am not here for the detective and I am very much aware of her working hours.” He let his hands fall from her shoulders as he moved to straighten his jacket.

 

“I am only here because I want to focus on something to drown this vexing feeling at the back of my head.” He emphasized his words by pointing at his head.

 

“Woah… Dude are you ok? Just a bad hangover or could it be something serious?” She asked with a look of concern and a tilt of her head.

 

“I don’t think any human substance can give me a hangover like this one, even though it was for a brief moment, I know how that feels.” Lucifer says with a slightly offended voice.

 

“It’s just… this one is different and it somehow feels... _familiar.”_ He said as his focus fell onto the floor, deep in thought even after he successfully gave an answer to why this feeling he woke up to, felt so odd to him..

 

“Hey, I’m sure it will get better. Sometimes I get frequent and annoying headaches but eventually they pass when I drink tons of water, or take my meds.” Ella said with a sunny smile on her face.

 

Lucifer gave her one of his looks which said “Right…you do you.” and turned the conversation into something casual (for him) which she surprisingly related with and tinkered with the stuff he could find lying around until Ella noticed and yelled for him to put it don’t because it was “important evidence” pffft.

After couple of hours, _probably couple of hours,_ Lucifer made his way to the office breakroom to raid the vending machine for yet another snack break for his supernatural metabolism and maybe steal another one of Detective Douche’s puddings just for a little entertainment (they honestly tasted like a sweetened goo of protein powder, but the look on his face when he noticed yet another one of them were missing was _priceless.)._

That was when the Good Detective found him, skimming through the vending machine for what it felt like the hundredth time, entirely out of boredom.

 

“I see someone decided to show up early today, what happened? One of your bed buddies didn’t answer your booty call?” Chloe grinned while she reached for the coffeemaker.

 

“How dare you imply that?! I’ve made no “booty calls” nor will I ever make any, the booty simply calls me or to be more accurate, throws itself on me.” He puffed and straightened his jacket.

 

“Before you talk more about how ‘the booty calls you’, could you please answer the reason behind your early appearance, is everything ok?” she said with an adorable crinkle between her brows formed at the end of her sentence, as her eyes fell on his body, to make sure that he was physically alright.

 

Of course her scrutinizing eyes on him didn’t help Lucifer as he felt himself get somehow warmer under her searching gaze.

 

“Ugh… what is it with you humans, getting your panties in a twist every time I do something slightly differently? At this point you should have noticed that I am the most unpredictable being on earth.” Lucifer sighed with the roll of his eyes to help him look as nonchalant as he could.

 

Chloe put her hand around his arm to grab his attention back on her.

 

“Lucifer, I can see something is bothering you. You know that you can trust me right?”

 

He nodded

 

“Great, so you should also know that I will always be here for you, you are my… best friend. I want to be close to you.”

 

Lucifer was sure that despite him quickly covering the expression Chloe’s words have triggered with one of his famous smirks, his face briefly but precisely showed her, how deeply her confession shocked him.

 

“And you detective, know that my doors are always open for you, if it’s your desire to get closer to me. I am sure I can get close enough to _please_ _you_.” He flashed his pearl white teeth to her with one of those smirks of him which had the power to get everyone in the room practically drooling with lust.

 

Not amused from the daily flirting Lucifer insisted on making, Chloe pushed him gently by the shoulder. Little did he know, it pained her to relive the same scenario for every time she tried to open up to him.

 

 “Ok, if you don’t want to talk about it I won’t push you Lucifer, you can do as you please, I don’t even know why I even bother hoping that maybe, for once, you’d stop building walls around yourself for every time I try to get close to you.” She said with a frustrated tone.

 

Lucifer stared into her eyes with a guilty look, as if he was aware of what he was doing. Little did she know, it pained him to be forced to hide how deeply he cared for her. It felt as if he was lying to her.

 _Oh no_ …

He could see the desperate search of her eyes as she tried to see behind the expressionless mask he put on. _It looked as if he was hurting her…_

_No!_

 

He had to protect her, she had no control over her feeling, of what she truly desired and he would not let **him** ruin her life just like he did with Lucifer. She was too good for that…

 

Chloe’s ringtone broke the oddly comfortable silence, accompanied by a staring competition, between them. After briefly talking on the phone, Chloe flicked her fingers on Lucifer’s arm in order to signal him to follow her.

 

“C’mon we got a new case.” She said as she continued to walk towards the exit with Lucifer following suit.


	2. The Minced Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe make it to the crime scene and face with something that worsens Lucifer's headache.

The car ride to the crime scene was too silent and tense for Lucifer’s liking so just like with everything else he did, he protested.

“Why are you so quiet detective?” Lucifer questioned with a comical tone.

Chloe just threw a glance at him with her brows furrowed in annoyance.

“You know, you will get wrinkles sooner If you continue to give me that face every time I do something you don’t like.” He teased.

“I don't give you ‘this' face for every time you do something I don't like Lucifer, I give you this face for every time you do anything at all because, frankly everything you do annoy me on a different level.” She teased him back, satisfied with her answer, she placed a tight smile on her lips in a mocking matter.

“Oh, the detective got bite in her! Just so you know, I am a big fan of biting, _love._ ” He said with a playful smirk.

Chloe groaned, tilting her face away from Lucifer’s sight in an attempt to hide the faint blush spread over her cheeks. After she heard his snicker, her grip on the steering wheel tightened with frustration.

“I would start another very long and fruitless argument with you Lucifer, but fortunately we are here.” She stated as she parked near the aged wooden house.

They both got out of the car and walked to the crime scene. Lucifer’s eyes never left the eerie house even as he ducked under the bright colored police tape that some officer lifted for him and Chloe.

Chloe noticed his sudden change of mood and threw few glances at him to see if he was alright.

“Hey, Lucifer?”

Lucifer slowly turned his gaze on the detective as if it was physically difficult to do so. After noticing the way she looked at him, with an expression full of confusion and little bit of concern, Lucifer realized that she had been calling out to him longer than he noticed, while he stood in front the strange house, staring holes into the old wooden building with his hands buried deep in his pockets.

“Yes, Detective?” he said, with the tilt of his head. His face looking unfazed as if he wasn’t the one who just got lost deep in thought.

“Are you alright? I haven’t seen you demonstrate 5 minutes long attention span on any inanimate, non-sexualized object before.” Chloe said with an infectious smile with a hint of worry.

Lucifer didn’t even noticed that a small but genuine smile appeared on his lips unconsciously before he turned his attention back onto the bizarre house.

“I am quite alright detective, it’s just that somehow I have the utmost worst feeling about this place.” He said as his gaze shifted to the approaching footsteps near them.

“Ah! Detective Douche what information do you have for us this time?”

“Nice to see you too, Lucifer.” He grumbled as he stood in front of both of them and passed the file to Chloe.

She suspiciously took the file from his hands, noticing the way his features were hardened in a way that she knew he only got with the most disturbing cases they faced.

She only thumbed through the pages of the file when she noticed how little the number of the papers in the file were.

Chloe looked up from the page she was looking at, back to Dan with a dubious look on her face and a scent of surprise.

“This is _all_ they gathered after _two weeks_ of investigation?!” she waved the thin file in front of her face to emphasize her words.

Dan crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed before replying.

“They just gave me the file but I saw Ella talk with the former detective in charge, they will be here in a minute.”

“But why are they passing the case to me? What was so difficult about it?” she questioned.

“Let’s find out more when the no-good detective explains more to us, detective.” Lucifer said as he leaned in to her and turned his gaze towards the two approaching figures to gesture for her to do the same.

The second figure, Ella started to wave at them as soon as she realized they were looking at them.

“Hi guys! This is Detective Harp and Detective Harp this is Detective Decker and Lucifer Morningstar, the civilian consultant.”

The guy openly reacted at the Lucifer’s unusual name. He gave a short, mirthless laugh.

“Lucifer Morningstar huh? I bet you will find this case quite _angelic_.”

“What’s so ‘angelic’ about this case _Detective dark humor_?” Lucifer said with a humorless face.

He had a very sensitive and exclusive sense of humor when it came to angels and Harp’s joke did not fell in the category of ‘acceptable’ angel jokes.

“Look you will have to excuse me, I have been wrapped up in this damned case for too long and it’s all been for absolutely nothing. All I want to do right now is to shower, make myself a hot coffee and hug my family.” He rubbed the exhaustion on his eyes and refocused on his sentence.

“I will just get on with the case, no need to listen me ramble all day…” he said more to himself then to the focused eyes on him.

“Two weeks ago a man was reported missing after he suddenly stopped showing up to work and the diner he went to daily with his coworkers. So they looked for him, went to his house and called it in after they got suspicious.”

He took the file from Chloe’s hands and turned the page with the statements and gave it back.

“He was dismembered and burned, we suspect the mother tried to get rid of the evidence.” He said, wrinkling his nose in a disgusted matter.

“It was one gruesome sight. If you can, avoid looking at the _remains_ of the victim. I really do feel bad for you Ella, ‘hope it won’t bother you as much as it bothered me. Then again, you do look like you can stomach these things ten times better than me.” He said, flicking his wrist and a smile that crinkled near his eyes.

“Awww, thank you pal! Although, you are better than you give yourself credit for.” She said as she gave him a hug.

Lucifer cleared his throat.

“Yes, can we please do the human connecting later and focus more on the minced victim?” He said with an impatient tone.

“Right, back on that” Detective Harp said as he gently pulled away from the hug.

“Initially we thought the cause of the murder was the psychological state of the mother. Whose list of mental disorders is longer than my contact numbers on my phone.” He chuckled tiredly at his own joke, with the shake of his head.

“She wouldn’t talk to anyone, not even her own children, she would scream and jolt away in horror the second someone’s hand came as close as brushing against her own… So we did the best we could do for her and hospitalized her. Thus, we couldn’t get much from the mother and that got us to keep digging. Which pointed us to _the children._ ” His expression suddenly became gloomy, despite the already saddened state he was in.

“Children…?” Chloe asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

That seemed to break Lucifer’s unyielding focus on Harp’s words as he placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and rubbed his thumb against her stiff muscles, to help take her mind away from the worrisome thoughts that he knew was of Trixie.

Chloe put her hand on top of his reassuring one in a thankful matter.

“Unfortunately, all of our assumptions about the case burned to the ground when we got one of the children to talk… And it was something I’d rather not witness.”

Lucifer’s broke the impatient tapping of his foot as he lightly stumped his foot on the ground, reaching the limits of his patience.

“Yes we are well aware that at this point you are very sorry and shocked due to the case. Now, if you can form one sentence without stating that again or making another joke and getting us off track we can finally, _finally_ start the investigation and deliver the punishment accordingly.” He said as he straightened his jacket with a sharp tug, annoyance written all over the gesture.

“Lucifer!” Chloe said with the same displeased look on her eyes got for every time Lucifer said something so blunt.

“No, no it’s okay. I suppose I did get off track too much…must be the sleep deprivation.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and dropped his gaze on the floor momentarily.

“The victim had six children; one twin, a boy and a girl, and three brothers and a sister all with one year age difference between them. The victim’s name was El, he had a calm life worked at as a general factory helper went to work at 7am each day, came back home at 7pm and had an admirable criminal record of a model citizen. However, what he did behind those walls wasn’t something to admire.”

“El, the simple form arising from Elohim, which is the first name for God found in the Bible…” Lucifer cut in with deep creases etched between his brows in worry, he didn’t like where this was going.

“Correct. The guy had a god complex and he demonstrated that on his family. By playing a celestial version of house and punishing them painfully for each time they questioned his _‘divinity’_. Each of the children had the skin on their backs carved in the shape of angel wings. So you can guess the names of the children, which are-“

“Amenadiel, Michael, Azrael, Samael, Gabriel and Uriel…” Lucifer said with a hoarse and monotone tone as all the blood drained from his face leaving him with a sickly pale face and unfocused eyes.

Chloe stepped in front of him in an instant, holding him from his forearm with a steadying grip, afraid of him losing his balance.

“Yes, that is the name of the children… in the _exact order_ from the eldest to the youngest, how did you-“

A hand on his chest stopped him from bombarding Lucifer with questions.

“Not right now buddy, maybe you should take a breather, what do you say?” Dan suggested as he let his hand fall from his chest.

“Y-yes of course! I didn’t mean to… I will go now” He said and walked away, only after he threw few curious and perhaps even concerned glances at Lucifer’s way.

“That bastard!”

Dan turned around to see that Lucifer’s sickened expression was gone, and in its place was a furious one, evident from the shaking fists at his sides, the clenched jaw and the squared shoulders looking as if he was ready to unleash his furry on the closest poor soul.

“How dare **he** punish his own children, and for what!? Because they didn’t do what **he** wanted _for once_ in their existence? How dare **he** … this is _unjust_ this is-“

“Lucifer, look at me, please.” Chloe kept trying to pull him out of the trace he fell in to.

“I admired **him** , loved **him**! We were _pure_ , devoid of even the possibility of sin, of causing harm yet **he** chose them… I tried to explain and he punished me for it- **_he_** _punished her, she was innocent! she-_ “

Chloe stepped impossibly close to him, until all he saw through his tear filled eyes was her, and cupped his face with two gentle hands right before she stood up on her toes and put her forehead against his, which seemed to calm him down in an instant.

Unbeknownst to her, she pulled him out of the memory of the most excruciating times of his life. The cause of his downfall.

His frantic moments ceased at an instant as he continued to stare at the alluring sapphire globes in front of his face as he thought _‘Is this how humans feel when they gaze at the divine?’_

She somewhat managed to pull away from him after she finally realized _just how close she really was_ and lost herself within the pair of captivating dark eyes.

The magic of the moment disappeared as Lucifer took one shaking step behind a hand pressed against his temple with the other one stretched in front of him to keep him from falling.

“Agh-“

Lucifer sharply inhaled as he stood up straight quickly recovering the sudden sharp pain at the back of his head.

“Hey, are you okay?” Chloe said right before Ella.

“Lucifer, was that the _odd headache_ you had?” said Ella with a genuine concern evident on her tone.

“What odd headache are you talking about?” Chloe questioned.

“Erm- it’s just the-“

“It’s nothing detective nothing a little whisky can’t handle…”

“Isn’t that supposed to make it worse?” Ella said as she gestured at the shining flask with elegant patterns on it, already in Lucifer’s hand.

Chloe put a hand on his hand around the flask and pushed it away from his lips.

“It’s okay Detective, I just need 5 minutes break and some whiskey then we can get back on the case.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Lucifer I’m taking you off the case.”

“You are kicking me off? Why? What did I do?”

 “It’s not that you did anything Lucifer, This case is just… it’s, too personal for you and I have a feeling that you are going to have several more of these ‘ _anger fits’_ if we continue on and I might not always be there to calm you down.”

“Oh so you are afraid that I would hurt someone?” he said with a single brow arched.

She shook her head so fast at his words that for a second he thought she was going to give herself whiplash for sure.

“No it’s because I don’t want this to hurt you anymore than you are already hurting.”

Lucifer took both of her hands between his and leaned towards her face to look deeply at her eyes, so that she could see from his eyes just how sincere he was.

“I am going to be perfectly okay, I was just a little off my game today, I couldn’t sleep properly plus I had this annoying headache the whole day. That’s what made me snap, I am not usually this sensitive at the mention of a psychopathic imposer.”

Chloe searched his face for any indication that he might be concealing his true feelings from her, maybe even himself, as he spoke. After a minute, content with finding none she spoke,

“Okay, you are still on the case, but you have to take today off. Just go home and get some rest, maybe go see Linda to clear your head.”

“I will, thank you detective.” He said with a grateful nod of his head.

“That eager to punish the guilty huh?” Ella joked, in an attempt at lighting up their moods.

The corner of Lucifer’s mouth lifted to form a witched smirk, lacking the usual charismatic and sympathetic aura his trademark smirk had.

“Oh, Ella… I couldn’t possibly punish the guilty now that _I’m_ _here_. After all, he is already damned in hell. Now all I can do is to make sure that the ones he tormented won’t be wronged.” He said with a low voice, with a dangerous look in his eyes.

No one said another word even after he left to wait by the side of the deserted road.

He shoved his right hand in his pocket and pulled his phone out, unlocked it with a swift gesture before he raised the device to his ear, waiting for the ringing to stop while he raised his other hand, the one holding the flask, to his mouth.

“Maze, I need you to pick me up. It’s urgent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, i always appreciate kudos and comments keep reading if you like where this is going.


	3. Fireworks and Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze drives Lucifer to Dr. Linda.

Lucifer had been waiting for a total of 15 minutes before a black car with the broken side glass on the driver side pulled over. Lucifer dropped down on the seat next to Maze the second he opened the door.

Lucifer sighed and melted into the surprisingly comfortable cheap leather. He figured that his judgement was impaired due to the sudden exhaustion he became aware of once he sat down or more accurately _threw_ himself down on the seat.

“Wow… someone is tired, what did you do had forgot to refuse yesterday’s party and slept with them all?”

Lucifer turned his head towards her and let it drop on the car seat again, giving Maze an ‘I am done with this crap’ look.

“Please, I am in pain Mazikeen.” He said with a sarcastic and mirthful tone.

She started the car and drove away out of the creepy street.

“Who kicked your Gucci covered ass?”

“It’s _Burberry_ _covered ass_ today, thank you very much…” He said as he cradled his forehead.

Maze sneaked few glances at him while she kept track of the cars that whizzed by.

Lucifer was leaning his forehead on his palm, his eyes shut tightly and jaw clenched as if he was trying to swallow down his pain.

One of the many perks of standing by Lucifer’s side for eons which Maze could list right now was the fact that she noticed things about him that sometimes not even he realized himself, or he got perfect at ignoring them till he didn’t feel their presence anymore.

And when it came to pain and showing weakness he hid all of it, any trace of something more than the _perfect_ devil he was ought to be. It’s always been that way since she have known him.

She slapped the back of her hand to his shoulder.

“Hey! Lucifer talk to me, I wanna know what happened.”

Lucifer held his index finger in the air, telling her to wait a sec as he started to rummage through the glove compartment in search of _something._

After a minute of ransacking the poor car he pulled out what he was looking for through the stack of miscellanea.

“Aha! Finally…” He said in victory as he twisted the cap of painkillers.

“Strong stuff…” he said as he inspected the pill he plucked between his thumb and index finger.

“…But only one left…” he mumbled with a voice muffled by his concentration.

He popped the pill in his mouth and washed it down with a swing of his whiskey as he turned in his seat to face Maze before speaking to her,

“So who is…” he squinted his eyes trying to read the half ripped prescription on the pill bottle. “Mr. John Crock?”

“My best guess is the owner of the car…” She said with an annoyed voice after she realized her question was avoided.

“Shame, I would have like to personally thank the chap for finding the self-restraint in himself to stop taking them like candy!” Lucifer said with a frustrated tone.

“Lucifer…”

“Oh wait! The prescription was written in…” He brought the bottle closer to his face to read the small writing on the small bottle.

“…in yesterday. Oh, so he probably killed himself or had an awesome party which by the looks of this car… the former is probably the correct answer.”

Maze snatched the bottle from his hands and threw it out side to the traffic from the broken side glass.

“I asked you something. Now answer it.”

He raised his slightly as a mock surrender.

“Ok fine, no more distractions…”

He straightened his jacket and donned a serious expression.

“I woke up with this ache in my head and I didn’t have much luck in getting rid of it so it might have made me a little bit cranky…”

“Yeah because you never act like a total pain in the ass…” Maze muttered, raising her eye brows in a sarcastic matter.

Lucifer threw a side glare at her.                            

Maze raised her shoulders and lifted four fingers upwards, with her thumbs still hooked around the steering wheel as an indication of backing down.

“Fine… But, understand that I had better things to do today, _right now_ than to play your chauffeur just because the devil got a headache.” She said with a stern yet mocking tone.

“But this is not just a headache, Mazikeen! It feels familiar, like it’s one of my siblings.”

Maze’s expression fell at that, because those words meant…

“You should probably prepare for the worst.”

That was the thing about these feelings, Lucifer rarely got them due to the distance between him and rest of his siblings, but when he did it meant trouble almost all the time. Why would he feel their presence in the mortal realm if not for him?

“Do you feel any of them here?” Maze said with a careful tone, her previous lively behavior covered by the thick tension caused by the topic.

“No, not yet it’s a distant feeling and unlike the way Amenadiel’s arrival, this one feels more like a call. I can’t quite put my finger on it…”

Maze let go of the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and tried to force herself to get calmer. She had her knives which were forged in hell, plus she had a man by her side who was literally _the devil_ and(!) she was the most ‘ass kicking badass’ –as Trixie once said–. So why was she so effected by this sudden reveal of conflict at best whoever was sent down here would warn them and go back or stay like Amenadiel did. _~~Or perish like Uriel~~_

Lucifer wasn’t oblivious to Maze’s agitation and attempted to change the subject so she could think about his warning with a rational mind sometime later.

“So what did I detain you from when I asked you to come pick me up?”

Lucifer never thought that he would ever get to see the day that the blood red color decorate the cheeks of the hells greatest soul torturer, the head demon. Even the possibly of such sight was absurd to him, until now.

A great sense of curiosity arose in him at the thought of what or _who_ could be _interesting_ enough to trigger such response on the demon.

“I was just talking to Linda.”

Lucifer suggestively raised a single eyebrow at that.

“Oh? Do tell what you have been talking about Mazie!”

“Uhh…-

> _“Hey stranger…”_
> 
> _“Maze! You are back!”_
> 
> _Linda stood up to hug her, throwing her arms around her neck._
> 
> _“I missed you too, girl.”_
> 
> _Maze said as she welcomed the hug with open arms and closed her eyes in content as her hands drifted down from Linda’s waist to her ass before she shook it and let go after she gave it a slap._
> 
> _Linda was used to Maze’s not so friendly gestures and thought nothing of it knowing very well that that’s how both Lucifer and Maze showed their affection. She stepped back from the hug with a bright smile on her face after hearing Amenadiel’s voice._
> 
> _“Where was your bounty this time, Mazikeen?”_
> 
> _“Uh, Cleveland._ _Now I’m banned in Ohio.” Maze said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes._ _Crossing her arms in front of her chest she looked at the both of them with suspicious eyes._
> 
> _“_ _So, uh, what’s going on? What are you guys up to?”_
> 
> _Amenadiel walked closer to Linda as he laughed before explaining the situation._ _“Well, Linda,” he pointed at Linda to emphasize, “Linda was just catching me up on how sh-“ he laughed once more “-on how she believed in ‘angel school’.” He said making air quotes with his fingers._
> 
> _"Oh” Maze gave a sarcastic chuckled at the intimacy of his explanation. She was gone for too long._
> 
> _“_ _You guys catch up huh?”_
> 
> _It was Linda who spoke this time,_ _“Yes. We, we’ve been hanging out.” She said with the tilt of her head as she gazed at her best friends eyes with care._
> 
> _“_ _Yeah, we are friends.” Amenadiel confirmed with a radiant smile._
> 
> _“_ _Right…” Maze said pressing her lips together with a nod of her head._
> 
> _“Right, Friends.” She said with a trace of jealousy on her voice._
> 
> _Maze felt like her chest caught on fire at suspicion and a feeling she couldn’t name as her brows knit together in discomfort at her sudden change of mood. _Amenadiel dropped his smile at that and cleared his throat after giving Linda a side hug and moving for the door.__
> 
> __“_ _ __Yeah I will just give you guys time to… talk, goodbye Linda, Mazikeen.”_ _
> 
> __With the soft click of the door closing behind him Maze sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh._ _Linda sat down next to her and put her hand on her knee to offer some kind of physical comfort, hoping to take some of her frustration away._ _
> 
> __“Maze, calm down, and tell me what you feel…”_ _
> 
> __“I am perfectly calm Linda, I don’t know what you are talking about.”_ _
> 
> __“Maze even if I wasn’t your friend and knew nothing about how you sound and look when you particularly feel something, I am a professional psychologist who can read your body language and it right now shows that you are clearly in distress.”_ _“Ok fine! I just I have this weight pressing down on my chest. I feel angry.”_ _
> 
> __Linda furrowed her eyebrows at thought._ _“Is this because of me and Amenadiel?”_ _
> 
> __“…maybe.” Maze mumbled under her breath._ _
> 
> __“Wait… don’t tell me you are jealous?” Linda said with a chuckle._ _
> 
> __“I am not jealous! It’s just weird seeing my best friend and ex together...”_ _
> 
> __She said, avoiding her gaze from the woman causing the pleasant squeeze around her heart._ _
> 
> __“Ok, ok. I am sorry for laughing Maze. C’mon look at me…” She said hooking a finger under the sun-kissed girl’s chin to draw her gaze back on her._ _
> 
> __Linda realized that the second her gaze feel on her, her plan had back fired so bad… She didn’t think that Maze’s eyes would look back at her with such intensity darkened with affection and desire._ _They stared at each other’s eyes for what it felt like eternity, neither of them realizing that they were inching closer to each other as if they were pulled into each other’s orbit, mesmerized by their alluring nature._ _
> 
> __Linda suddenly became aware of just how close they were right after her nose touched Maze’s and her breath tickled the top of her lips._ _
> 
> __Fortunately, it took her shorter to realize that they were both glancing at each other’s lips which seemed to be the final straw as their lips met at the same time as the fireworks inside Linda’s heart and head, went off._ _
> 
> __The weight on her chest released at an instant and got replaced by a pleasant fire in her chest, burning her insides with an intensity not even the scorching flames of hell couldn’t come close._ _
> 
> __Maze lost herself in the sensation of the blonde’s soft lips and tangled her hand in the blonde’s hair in a moment of desire. The moan that escaped Linda’s lips at the gesture (or was it her’s?) only stirred up the flames in her chest even more._ _
> 
> __It was like fireworks going off inside her brain…_ _
> 
> __No._ _
> 
> __Like explosions. Fireworks would be too innocent for what she was feeling right now. It was all too intense, the feeling of Linda’s lips moving in sync with hers blinding her rational side, causing her to loose herself in desire._ _
> 
> __Explosions, that’s what finally kissing Linda felt like. The destructiveness of the kiss finally alerted her brain and caused her to gather the will power enough to pull her lips away from the woman’s in an absurd matter._ _
> 
> __“I-I am sorry, I shouldn’t have...” Maze stood up and practically ran to the door deaf to her name spilling from Linda’s lips._ _
> 
> __She felt like she could finally breathe again once the cool air slapped her in the face. She threw herself down on the stairs of the building, her eyes staring holes at the crack on one of the elegant marble steps._ _
> 
> __All of the reasons why she shouldn’t have done that flood her mind at that second, drowning her in self-hatred. She had been holding back for so long trying not to kiss her and one stupidly hot archangel was all it took for her to throw aside all the hard work she put on controlling herself._ _
> 
> __She had been holding back for many reasons which she wasn’t ready to talk to Linda about. One of them was because she was a demon with no soul, created by the devil himself. One of the only creatures that had no chance in going to heaven, hopelessly in love with a creature so pure that no place could do her justice but heaven._ _
> 
> __Because she was a demon who regularly faced the wrath of celestial beings and hunted criminals for work. She witnessed Linda get hurt because of them, Lucifer and herself, one too many times to allow herself get anymore closer to her._ _
> 
> __Because she was a soulless demon and Linda deserved better than her._ _
> 
> __She jumped at the sudden loud noise coming from her pocket slowly pulling the offending object and restrained herself from breaking it after reading the caller’s name._ _
> 
> __“Maze, I need you to pick me up. It’s urgent.”_ _

-nothing interesting, just making up for the lost time from my latest bounty hunt.”

Lucifer decided not to push her further, afraid that she would snap if she got anymore tenser. 

“Yeah… and how did that go?” He said not bothering the suspicion on his voice.  

“I am banned from yet another state.”  

He put her hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze and smiled after seeing the instinctive relaxation of her arms.  

“You did good Maze” he said with a deep  and genuine voice, speaking about more than the bounty hunt.  From the way Maze’s bottom lip quivered, she also knew that he was talking about more than work.

Lucifer’s gaze finally fell back on the road.  

“Wait where are you going?” 

“Uh, I don’t know you never told me.”

“And you didn’t even bothered to ask?”

“I am not your chauffeur Lucifer, you could have called for a taxi if you are unhappy with my driving.”  

“Maybe next time I will Mazie.” 

Maze chuckled at that as she asked,  “So where are we going?” 

“To the Doctor’s.” 

Maze’s gaze widened slightly at that.  

“Which… uh, which doctor would that be?” 

“Linda of course which other doctor do I see Mazikeen?” 

“Oh fuck, give me a break…”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer than usual to post this, my schedule is quite busy right now. Anyways, you know how this goes, kudos if you like and subscribe if you want to read more. Thank you!


	4. The Long Lost Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to everyone!!!

Lucifer left the car and headed for the Doctor’s office.  He climbed the stairs with urgent steps and took the first turn to the right. His feet moving out of habit, he turned the door knob of the last door to right side, with the name tag ‘Dr. Linda Martin’ attached next to.  

“Helllooo Doctor Linda Martin.” Lucifer said with a booming voice. 

The first thing he noticed was the unusual whereabouts of the doctor for this time of the day.  

“Linda why are you not on your, psychologist chair?” he half joked and half asked out of concern for his friend with a cheerful tone.  

“I cancelled all my appointments today Lucifer you should have got the message…” Linda said not even bothering to raise her gaze from the glass of whiskey in her hand. 

Lucifer closed the door behind him and took two large steps across the room before plopping himself down on the chair in front of the comfortable couch, eyeing the Doctor who was slouching on her seat on the couch.  

“I got the message and knowing the reason behind it, I decided to come anyways… Plus I promised the detective I would see you before I went home.” Lucifer stated honestly.  

“I am fine Lucifer, I’m just a little tired…” Linda said raising the glass to her lips.  

“I was just with Maze-“ Linda straightened up on the couch to the name. “-so I somewhat know what happened. At best, I have some guess what happened.” 

“What did she say? Was she ok? Is she ok?” Linda asked putting the glass of whiskey on the table focusing solely on Lucifer.  

Satisfied by drawing Linda’s attention on himself, Lucifer half smirked. 

“She is now, If I were to bet, I would say this wasn’t the first time she thought about what she is thinking right now. Although, I must say I never saw her like this. What happened? Did she get a call saying triple Brittneys couldn’t make it this Wednesday?” he said, clearly amused.  

Linda’s face scrunched up in confusion caused by the completely irrelevant guess. Sometimes not even she could tell if he was just messing around or genuinely asking. 

“No it wasn’t Lucifer…” She turned her gaze back on the glass sitting on the coffee table between them. 

Watching her gaze linger back on the alcohol, Lucifer decided to cut the crap and speed the process of sobering her up from both the alcohol in her system and the intensity of emotions pressuring on her heart.  

“Ok, Linda my eyes are up here.” Lucifer said as he snapped his fingers to maintain eye connection with the woman.  

“Wow, I never thought I would ever say that!” he grinned with a contagious smile, successfully making Linda smile as bright as him.  

“Years of experience, hundreds of patients, yet I never met a person as conflicted as you.” Linda said with a wide smile.  

“And how many of your patents were the devil himself, Linda?” Lucifer said, his trademark smirk on his face as he pointed at himself.  

Linda laughed at that with a force that shook her shoulders. Overwhelmed with the mix of emotion constricting her heart, the sound of a loud cry accompanied by angry tears replaced the sound of laughter in the room.  

Lucifer’s eyebrows furrowed to the sight of his friends sorrow. He pulled his chair closer to her in a swift motion and held her hands in-between his gentle hands. He looked down at the clenched fists. There was so much tension evident the way her nails pressed hard on the flesh of her palms, her fingers turning white with the pressure applied.  

He wanted to make this better. Of course the reason why he stepped into the room had not been to comfort Linda but now that he was here, he would make her feel better even if he had to try whole day. They deserved his trust. He had been sure of that for quite a long time. They were nowhere near anything like the creatures he had hated and despised for eons. They were… _family._   

He started to rub Linda’s knuckles in soothing patterns with his thumb.   

“Linda, look at me.”  He said with a soft yet strong tone.

After a moment Linda lifted her now wet eyelashes with long trails of tears on her cheek. Her eyes settled on Lucifer’s warm black eyes as she took deep breaths in an attempt to keep calm enough to listen what he had to say.  

“Now I know that this is not how you do what you do but, I was thinking that maybe we should give each other therapy.” He said with a steady tone.  

Linda’s eyebrows raised at that before she shook her head as if she was trying to shake the fuzzy feeling, which came after crying, off.  

“Ok, I think I would like that Lucifer, it’s really nice of you to offer.” She said with a tight smile. 

Lucifer grinned at his success, “Ok then! I will go first-“

Linda’s tight smile fell at an instant as she looked with an expression at Lucifer that could only be described as ‘are you f*cking kidding me?’  

Lucifer raised his hands up and grinned sheepishly, “Fine, I was just kidding anyways. You go on Doctor, please…”  

Linda smiled at him before her eyes seemed to lose focus and her gaze feel on her lap.  

“I… I care very deeply for her.” She sighed.  

“Yes we are all aware of that.” Lucifer said with a serious tone.  

“Wait… What?!” Linda squealed.  

“C’mon I see, feel even smell people’s desires Linda and its radiating off of you two so much that I have to block my senses out sometimes. Plus, the detective is a well… a detective who is living with the sexy demon of your dreams and how Maze’s behavior changes dramatically when she is around you…” Lucifer trails off waving his hand in slow circles indicating that there is more to list. 

“H-How does she act around me?” Linda asks with a soft voice. 

“Well for once she is way calmer. I have seen her with a burning desire to hack a guy’s head off after he made her a Sex on the Beach instead of Tequila Sunrise.” He smirked at the memory.  

“She smiles more around you. And not with her sadistic smile, the one she uses only around you and Trixie.” He smiled fondly at Linda’s pure focus on every word that comes out of his mouth. 

“I found her crying once, in the hospital. Remember the time when you were hurt badly not so long ago?” 

Linda nodded, she could never forget that day.  

“I found her watching you from the window outside the room. She was just watching you fight for your life without blinking, like she was counting minutes until you opened your eyes.” Lucifer said with a soft tone.  

“Why didn’t she come in?” Linda asked with a tentative voice.  

“When I walked up to her to ask exactly that she just said ‘I am afraid that if I step in I will somehow weight her down, like I would drag her away from heaven. I feel like my very presence would disturb her in this fragile state.’ She didn’t even look at me when she said that, I don’t even think she realized that it was me. She looked as if she was in a trance. And it broke down when I engulfed her in my arms, then she just sobbed until I had to take her back to my house.”

Linda was chewing on her lip to keep the tears, which were threatening to fall at any second, at bay. 

Lucifer shifted on the edge of his seat, closer to Linda and took her hands in-between his once more maintain eye connection with her the whole time with serious yet sympathetic eyes.  

“So… What my years of experience in people’s desires and my exclusive knowledge about Maze tells me is that she cares very deeply for you too.” 

Linda’s eyes widened at that as a single tear escaped her left eye.

Lucifer flashed her one of his rare smiled that reached his eyes, making her feel calmer instantly.  

He made a fist with his right fist and put it against his heart, “I can guarantee you that.” He promised, which made it all the more believable because Lucifer would _never_ promise something which he wouldn’t honor. 

Linda just stare at him with a gentle smile on her lips for a while. Lucifer watched her as her expression softened and the small hand he was holding with his relaxed gradually.  

Linda cleared her throat as she shifted back in her seat to sit a little straighter and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.  

“Thank you Lucifer. That really helped.” She offered a gentle smile as she continued.  

“But now I believe that it’s my turn.” She crossed her legs as she donned a professional face. 

“Very well, doctor If you are feeling up to it…” Lucifer said with a smirk as he too shifted back in his seat so that his back was leaning back to the chair he was seated in.  

“I remember you saying something about you promising Detective Decker that you would see me, why is that?” 

Lucifer ran his hand through his jet black hair. “Well the case we got today was a little… disturbing. Which normally wouldn’t affect me as much If I didn’t have this irritating pain in my head to make it worst for me…” He shrugged. 

“Can you elaborate on the case? How was it disturbing?” Linda said focusing only on Lucifer’s words and expression. 

Lucifer laid his elbow on the couch, his fingers rubbing his temple in slow circles.  

“Short version, the victim had a god complex he wanted everyone to worship him. So he tortured his family, who he saw as the six archangels and the goddess of all creation, until they believed that he was indeed the _one and only divine god_.” He said with a sarcastic tone as his voice grew more agitated by each word.  

Linda put a hand on Lucifer’s clenched one waiting for him to relax under her touch and refocus on her.  

“I see that this upsets you deeply Lucifer, I would be concerned if it didn’t… Is this why Detective Decker asked you to come and see me?” She guessed. 

Lucifer withdrew his hand as he leaned back on his seat which he had leaned forward unconsciously as he was talking about the case.   

“No, I… had a moment of anger which I talked aggressively about my father and Chloe though it was be the best if I took the day off.” Lucifer said casually.  

Linda could tell after years of practice that Lucifer tend to exaggerate or understate his feelings on something. Which made his simplification so damn obvious.  

She subtly rolled her eyes before opening her mouth to complain about his choice of words.  

After he noticed that she was about to complain Lucifer abruptly cut her off. 

“Before you complain, I am blaming my behavior on the headache I have been dealing with…” 

Linda’s expression shifted to a concerned one. “Like a normal headache or an angelic one?” 

“Wait… an angelic headache?” Lucifer snickered loudly. “What the hell is that supposed to be? Do you think we get special hangovers after our tiresome angelic actives?” He said sarcastically.  

Linda could only manage a small smile on her lips at his jokes. Because she also knew that joking about serious matters so that he could change the subject was also something he tend to do. This must be way worse than she thought… 

“Lucifer, what I meant by that was is it a serious thing or just a headache?”  

Lucifer fiddled with his ring as he plastered a care-free expression on his face.  

“Well it’s certainly persistent and strong considering the amount of ‘medicine’ I took. Which got me thinking… Something about this headache felt very much alike the communication I had with _them.”_ Lucifer said gesturing to the sky with his index finger.  

“The short explanation would be ‘telepathy’. But I’m guessing that you seek the full version, Doctor so here it goes...” Lucifer said and cleared his throat.“Since all the archangels were created by the fragments of god’s soul and mother’s light, we were essentially created by the same things, thus the connection.” 

Linda look puzzled as she thought over what to ask.  

“So… you can still talk to them?” She asked with a crinkle between her eyebrows. 

“No. Not really, it’s more like I can sense their presence, I can sense if they are in the same realm as me or critically injured.” 

“So you can sense Amenadiel all the time?”  

“Yes, I got used to that annoying buzz after some time…” Lucifer grinned. 

“Is there an individual feeling to each of them or is it same with everyone?” Linda asked leaning a bit closer in anticipation. 

“It is individual which comes handy when father sends one of his loyal soldiers down here to me…” Lucifer said with a smirk.  

Linda’s eyes lost focus as she thought about everything Lucifer just told her. After she evaluated everything she only had one question left unanswered.  

“If you can tell when and who will appear what got you so confused, Lucifer? Why aren’t you sure about this?”  

Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up at that. He knew that something was oddly strange about this but even he couldn’t understand what.  

“I…I don’t know really, I know I felt like this before but I don’t know when or with who. It feels like I-“ Lucifer stopped abruptly as the blood drained from his face and his eyes lost focus.  

Linda felt her heart rate increase as she forced the building panic inside her down. Although Lucifer was one to talk about his felling in an absurd matter, he would never show them this intensely. He would never go pale at a thought willingly. 

Linda put both of her hands on Lucifer’s knee as she leaned in trying to catch Lucifer’s empty eyes.  

“Lucifer? What does it feel like?”  Linda asked barely managing to keep her voice stable against the inner turmoil she was having due to her friend’s state.  

“Lucifer can you focus on my voice? Please…” Linda asked.  

Lucifer just looked straight ahead with empty eyes. He stared through Linda with an empty look, not even noticing the blonde woman in front of him.  

Linda suspected that if she didn’t act now she would never get through to him so she raised a hand at his cheek, gently caressing until he noticed her efforts to bring him back. 

He jumped slightly to the sudden warmth against his face which caused his gaze to snap back on the responsible of the intrusion on his thoughts. The sight he was faced with gave him all the power he needed to continue.  

“I was going to tell you that it feels like a connection long gone was remade. Like I felt the presence of _someone_ I-I lost long, long time ago. Someone who I thought I would _never_ see again…” Lucifer said with a croaky voice.  

“Who is that Lucifer?” Linda asked with a soft voice, afraid that if she didn’t press on he would get lost in his thoughts again.  

“It’s…” he said as he swallowed few times trying to get rid of the knot in this throat.  

“It’s like I can feel Azrael again… It’s like my sister is _finally back_.”


	5. The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no changes to the original 5th chapter I accidentally deleted it when adding the new one. Im very sorry :s

“Lucifer! You need to sit down so we can talk about this.” Linda slightly raised her voice to get through Lucifer’s unyielding explanations to why they should be going back to his house.

 

“Linda, as I told you the same thing for the last five times, I need to get back to Lux and wait for my sister.” Lucifer said releasing the doorknob and facing towards the doctor so that she could see how serious he was about this.

 

“And as I told you the same thing for each time you proposed that, you cannot leave until we discuss this.” Linda said, mirroring the look of determination in his eyes.

 

After an intense minute spent staring into each other’s eyes as both of them struggled to persuade the other one. Eventually, Linda gave up trying to win the staring contest with Lucifer. Her features softened as she sighed. “Look Lucifer, I am just trying to help you through this. I can clearly see that you are stressed about this whole situation and If you go back to home _alone_ in this state, you will just eat yourself alive until whatever you are waiting for happens…”

 

A deep look of consideration crossed Lucifer’s face at that. As If he was debating if the doctor could actually help him on this very _delicate_ matter, he conducted a plan to find a common ground.

 

“Alright, I believe that I would Doctor.” He said raising his hands in mock surrender. Linda’s lips curled in a smile at that and opened her mouth to say something, only for Lucifer to interrupt her. “That’s why you are coming with me” he said pointing at her with a smirk.

 

“I-ugh, Lucifer in case you forgot, I am at work. I can’t just leave as I please.” She said throwing her hands up hopelessly.

 

I thought crossed Lucifer’s mind for a second, his eyes lighting up in mischief as he held up his index finger. “Wait a moment.”

 

He closed the door lightly and took four quick steps to the room across to Linda’s the room which she choose to avoid as far as she could. After five minutes with a lot of distinct muffled noises, Lucifer finally came out of the eerie office with one of his trade mark smirks on his face.

 

“You don’t have to show up for the next week doctor, you are welcome.”

 

Linda’s eyelids flew open as she looked at him with utter shock, after a minute spent dumbstruck she gathered herself up.

 

“How the flying flamingos did you get him to give me the whole week off? My wrist was as swollen as an egg once and you know what he told me? He said ‘you don’t need to use your wrist to give therapy.’”

 

“Well let’s just say I triggered an internal crisis in Mr. I am 100% straight.”

 

If it was possible, Linda’s eyes widened even more at that as her jaw hanged open. “Did you have sex with him?”

 

Lucifer was fiddling with his phone while he took slow steps towards the elevator with the doctor right behind him.

 

“I wouldn’t call that sex, I just gave him couple of orgasms…” he said casually.

 

“A couple?” Linda said still stunned by everything that just happened in five minutes.

 

“Ok… ok fine, it was 3 orgasms but that’s only because I had limited time.” He said with a puff as he reached for the elevator button.

 

Linda could only register that she was supposed to follow until the elevator doors reopened and a ringed hand shot outside with a yell.

“C’mon! I don’t have all day here, we have to go now.”

 

“Finally! For someone who was dying to get back to home, you sure know how to take your time.”

 

“I just had to buy this very special wine for greetings and the variety of clothes for different options…” He said gesturing at the shopping bags in his hand.

Linda took her heels off and pushed them aside with her feet before sitting down on the expensive couch with her legs tucked underneath her.

 

“I understand how someone who just arrived on… earth might need those items. But what I don’t understands is why would you buy them now? When you might get to see your sister again, after a long time.”

 

Lucifer busied himself with unpacking everything he bought and folding them neatly on the piano as if he was…. _nervous?_

 

Linda leaned forward and pushed her glasses against her face further before asking with hesitancy evident in her voice.

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

That seemed to pull all of Lucifer’s attention as he turned 180 degrees on his heel to face the doctor.

 

“I most certainly am not!” Lucifer exclaimed, adding, “I don’t get nervous about anything doctor, which I don’t think I have to remind you…” purred with his trademark smirk on his face.

 

Linda’s expression changed from amused and intrigued to perplexed and disbelieving look. She threw her hands up in exasperation.

 

“And here it is! The sexual comment to cover up the real issue, classic Lucifer!”

 

Lucifer sharply exhaled through his nose to the truth in Linda’s words and made his way to the bar to grab a glass of scotch.

 

“I know I do that and in my defense I didn’t have any problems with that method before you freaks started resist my charms.” He said facing his back to the doctor and taking his time pouring the amber liquid in the elegant crystal glass.

 

“Lucifer, I am your friend and your therapist. I thought that you would trust me with your feelings after all the talks we had about them…” Linda said with a low tone with hurt evident from her tone.

 

Lucifer put the bottle on the counter with a thud and rested his palms against it squeezing it to keep himself grounded as he let the confession slip through his lips.

 

“I haven’t talked about her to anyone since we were… _punished_ by **him**.” He said with a croaky voice, spitting the word ‘him’ as if the very word burned his tongue.

 

With a sharp inhale he clutched the glass with his right hand in a swift motion and strode to the couch with the same grace as ever. Looking as if he wasn’t pushing down his emotions to remain calm.

 

Linda was watching his fingers drumming on the glass as his eyes stuck on the city lights visible from where he was sitting at the edge of the couch.

 

She could clearly see the inner turmoil the topic created for him but she had to push him now, if only by talking about her got him this agitated she couldn’t begin to imagine what _seeing her_ would do to him…

 

“You didn’t even talked about her to Maze?” She tentatively asked.

 

“I never had a face-to-face conversation about her with Maze, she only knows what everyone else knows about her.” He said with a monotone voice, swirling the amber liquid in the glass thoughtfully before downing half of it.

 

“And what does everybody knows about her?”

 

Lucifer moved from his seat at the edge of the couch to sit with his back resting on the arm rest while he faced Linda with the glass sitting down on his lap.

 

“That she is my sister and the love we had for each other was something to be jealous of. That we were both punished on the day of ‘the rebellion’. That-“ Lucifer’s voice thickened with emotion as he had to cut himself off to fight with the knot that suddenly pushed itself down his throat. He raised the rest of the whiskey to his lips and gulped rest of the liquid down to wash the knot down.

“That she was the only one to stand up for me.” He said as he leaned to his side to put the glass on the glass coffee table, using the action as an excuse to avoid eye contact with Linda’s searching eyes.

 

“She stood up for you when the rebellion happened?” Linda said with surprise evident on his voice.

 

“Yes, I know that I was always portrayed alone that day and frankly I am not surprised that it was that way since everything you humans seem to know about me turns out to be false.” He said offering her a tight smile.

 

“Then what happened?” Linda asked leaning back on the couch and locking eyes with Lucifer.

 

“For me to explain what happened you first need to know few things about archangels. Firstly all six of us were created by the combination of father’s soul and mother’s light. At first out divine form was assembled then our physical body. Once we were mature enough to develop a physical body our personality trades, in another word, what we presented was destined we got our wings. The wing colors differentiate from archangel to archangel according to what they symbolize.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“And-, wait what do you mean ‘Oh…’?” Lucifer furrowed his eye brows to the confused voice of interruption.

 

After a minute of thinking about what to say, Linda raised her head up from the edge of the couch which her gaze had fallen on after her mind had drifted off to make up her mind about what Lucifer had just informed her about, and it was nothing pretty.

 

If the wings were as important to an archangel as Lucifer described them to be, Lucifer cutting them off and continuously refusing to bare them by cutting them off could have been much more serious than just self-mutilation. Nevertheless she is a professional and that means she has to make sure that she had understood everything right before acting.

 

“So your color’s white am I right?”

 

“Correct. Mine is White, Amenadiel’s black and Azrael’s is… was the most brilliant red you could see in the entire universe, it was riddled with the entire red color spectrum millions of different shades of red. Not that you humans would be able to see all the colors she carried.”  A distant look took over Lucifer’s face as a toothy grin formed on his mouth, taking him way back in the time.

 

Linda looked at him and truly saw how happy he appeared in front of her, completely lost in the memories before Lucifer Morningstar, looking back at his life through the eyes of Samael, The Lightbringer.

 

Of course when he came back from the memories of the past with the same shadow in his eyes that belonged to the one and only Lucifer Morningstar, Linda once again remembered who she really was dealing with, a broken angel who had lost more than he cared to admit.

 

“Now no one can see those colors ever again.” Lucifer looked up to her with a broken smile and watery eyes, she could see the intensity of the pain behind his words.

 

Linda reached out to give a reassuring squeeze to Lucifer’s hands, clenched together on his lap. Lucifer shut his eyes shut to the feeling of comfort radiating from the woman, he held the warm hand on top of his as he felt his walls lower to a level which he let two twin tears fall from his dark eyes.

 

“My white symbolized purity, perfection, the pure light of divinity. Which were the reasons why I was the first one to refuse to bow. Before humans, we angels visited the earth. We admired its beauty along with everything that inhabited it, it was truly breathtaking.” The grip on Linda’s hand tightened. “Then **he** created humans, told us they were the new heir to earth. That we would no longer leave The Silver City as often as we did. **He** told us to accept them and to love them as we love **him** . As if they were as pure as **he** was.” Lucifer’s voice picked up anger and volume as he uttered his next words. “I tried to tell them that they were sinners, that they would poison the waters, kill the animals and burn down the trees. That they were evil and cruel enough to torture, rape and murder their own.” His eyes were glistened with hot angry tears as he searched Linda’s eyes for understanding.

 

“All I wanted was to save them from all the horrors I know they would witness.” His voice broke as his head fell on Linda’s lap, seeking comfort from the loving woman after being overwhelmed by letting go the pain of the past. Linda’s hands immediately going to his head to sooth him with gentle words and reassuring caresses, trying to hide her shaky voice and tears trailing down to her cheeks.

 

“And what did they do? They called me _evil_. Mocked me by calling me the very thing I hated. Condemned me to the realm of sinners, and as if that wasn’t enough they made me the king of it!” He said as he brought his arms under Linda’s legs and pressed his head harder against her, too enraged to shift his expression to something presentable.

 

“They made me stay there until I lost myself. Until I became Lucifer Morningstar, Satan, The prince of darkness, the scapegoat for all of humanity’s sins.” Suddenly his grip on her ceased as he slowly rose from his previous position.

 

“But after all that happened… After all the rage, all the plots against them I have realized that right now the only thing I want is to see my sister again.” He said with a quiet voice, not bothering to wipe away the silent tears rolling down his cheek.

 

Now Linda understood just how _lost_ Lucifer really was. Adopting a new identity which opposed to everything he ever believed in after his family locked him up in a place full of everything he despised.

 

Now she could fully grasp what cutting out his wings really meant for him. The action was a major indicator of how much he had pushed away Samael and forced himself to become Lucifer to keep sane. She was aware that possibly there were still things too painful for Lucifer to talk about but she was also aware that probably Lucifer wasn’t aware how much he really was affected by the obvious trauma he went through.

 

All she could do right now was to be there for him and help him get through this enough to find happiness in his life again.

 

As Linda reached out to Lucifer to wipe his tears for him a loud crash sounded from the large balcony of the luxurious penthouse. Linda noticed Lucifer’s pupils dilate as panic and excitement washed over his face. He rose from his seat and crossed the living room in a matter of seconds.

 

Linda quickly followed him and stepped into the balcony through the glass door thrown open in haste. She took 3 tentative steps through the cold marble floor barefoot towards the _burning_ figure. As she stepped closer to the prone figure on the ground she noticed 3 things;

One, the unmistakable familiarity of the female figure lying on the floor to Lucifer. Linda thought that maybe they were _too familiar_ even for siblings.

Two, what she interpreted as flames were actually the beautiful right wing of Azrael which not even Lucifer’s praises did no justice in describing.

Three, The divine multi shaded red wings fluttering in pain accompanied by the archangel’s scream in agony.  


	6. He will always be my favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I don't time to even breathe these days I swear... Anyways ask away anything you might like to I always appreciate reading your comments. :3

“C’mon Lucifer, don’t just stand there grab her!” 

 

“I-I She is-“ 

 

“I know, but we have to help her now ok? Just carry her to your bed.”

 

“Ok just put her down face down.” 

 

“Can you bring warm water, a cloth and a… Whiskey yeah, Whiskey. Bring whiskey too.”

 

Lucifer left the room with shaky hands and an ashen face, rumbling through the living room to retrieve the needed items.

 

While Lucifer was gone Linda took the chance to rid the unconscious woman of her long worn out black cloak with numerous black veils attached to it giving a mysterious look to the clothing. 

 

“At least we got the color right.” Linda murmured to herself, still amazed by how many things humans has gotten wrong about the archangels. 

 

She pulled the covers up to her waist and took of the rest of the clothing gently.

 

“Oh crap…”

 

Before she could take a closer look to the wound on the woman’s back, she felt someone standing over the door watching. 

 

“Lucifer, come here sit down.” 

 

The moment Linda saw him as pale as chalk unable to hide his facial expression to a casual one like he always does, she knew that she had to take control. At least until  _ she _ woke up.

 

Lucifer put down the items he had balanced on his arms down on the bed and took a seat next to them while Linda rolled up her sleeves and dabbed the cloth into the warm bowl of water. 

 

“I don’t think I can do anything to this kind of… burn wound but I can at least try to clean it?” she said finally setting eyes on the giant burn mark at the back of the unconscious woman.

 

‘It… could have been worst?’ was the first thing that came to mind as Linda took in the extent of the wound on the left side of the woman’s back, starting from her defined shoulder blades and ending just on the small of her back. 

 

The wounded skin was an angry red color and highly deformed which looked just like the burnt skin on Lucifer’s Devil Face. 

 

“ **He** burnt her…” said Lucifer with a quiet voice, confirming her theory. “ **He** burnt her with hell fire.”

 

Linda grabbed the bottle of whiskey sitting on the bed horizontally and twisted the cap open before taking a swing of whiskey. “A _ gh _ ” Linda extended the bottle to Lucifer with her face scrunched up from the burn of the alcohol down her throat. 

 

“Here take it.” She said shaking the bottle as Lucifer reached out to it. 

 

“Aren’t you going to use it?” 

 

“No, the whiskey is for you to help keep your shit down.”

 

Lucifer noticed the slight tremble of the Doctor’s hands. As she pressed the wet cloth on his sister’s skin. 

 

“It might be wise to share the bottle between us from the looks of it Doctor.”

 

“Don’t judge me Lucifer, it is not every day that I meet the…  _ Angel of Death. _ ”

 

“ _ I wouldn’t call her that _ too often If I were you.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

Before Lucifer could answer a quiet groan drew their attention on Azrael as life filled her form starting from the clench of her fingers to the slight move of her feet. 

 

“Sam…” 

 

After hearing his beloved sister muttering her name, Lucifer crossed the room as quick as a lightning and crouched in front of the bed, grasping the hand he found dangling from the side of the bed as he looked directly at his sister’s covered eyes with a look that carried all the love he held for her. 

 

“Yes, Azrael. I am here.” 

 

Her eyelids fluttered open as they revealed two shining dark eyes, the same color as her brother. 

 

The same piercing black eyes, the same characteristic nose, the sharp jawline, the jet black hair… 

 

The first time since Azrael fell on the balcony she noticed the familiarity of her facial structure. Almost the same as Lucifer’s other than the femininity behind the sharp lines. “Are you two twins?” Linda asked ruining the highly emotional moment between the two yearning siblings. 

 

It was only then Azrael noticed the presence of the blonde woman as her face tilted slightly and those dark eyes fell on her. 

 

“Who are you and why are you here?” she asked with a voice of steel. 

 

Lucifer squeezed his sister’s hand drawing her attention back to him. “She is my friend. Plus she helped you when you were sleeping which you really need to go back to if you want to heal up sister.” Lucifer said with a gentle voice. 

 

“Ugh, fine I can take a nap for like an hour or so.” Azrael said as she rolled her eyes with an adoring smile on her face. 

 

Lucifer stood up, placed Azrael’s tired hand on the bed before he landed a loving kiss on her temple. Linda was already at the door when he flicked the lights off and made his way back to the living room. 

 

“Is she going to be ok?” Linda asked while she closed the wide open balcony doors. 

 

“To be honest, I don’t think any of us will be.” Lucifer answered with a casual tone as he poured two glasses of whiskey. 

 

“Ok, I admit that was the wrong question to ask. “ Linda dropped down on the couch. “Will she  _ physically _ be ok?” 

 

Lucifer raised his eyebrows and slightly tilted his head to right, “I think so, I mean I turned out ok.” He said with a smirk as he sat down much elegantly then Linda after handing out a glass. 

 

“Wait, what do you mean?” Linda furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

“Ah, you know the whole devil face thing…” Lucifer searched Linda’s eyes behind the crystal glass for a look of realization. “You know, the first thing god did when he cast me to hell, burning me with hell fire…” Linda’s eyelids flew open at the last sentence. “Oh, didn’t I tell you that before?” He asked genuinely. 

 

“What the hell?” she muttered. “Exactly what I said when I was being burnt.” Lucifer said playfully right after swallowing mouthful of whiskey. 

 

“You know what! I am going to finish the whiskey then-“ She pulled the folded comfy blanket draped over the couch. “-we are going to sleep here with this over us.”

“Oh doctor, if you wanted to sleep with me this bad I am sure we can spend some time together without the sky diving angels plummeting down to Earth.” He said flashing his trademark smirk as he put down the now empty glass next to Linda’s. 

 

“Just sleep Lucifer, todays activities exceeded my ‘Divine Drama’ limits and plus I am taken. At least I think I am.” Linda said from the opposite side of the couch, already laid down. 

 

Lucifer laid on the other side with his feet touching Linda’s legs and draped the blanket over both of them before lying on the other side. “More the merrier darling, feel free to invite her over too.” “Keep that going and I will tell Chloe Lucifer.” Linda said with a playful tone as she kicked Lucifer’s feet teasingly. 

 

“What do you mean you will tell her about it? Why would I ever be threatened by that? Hah!” Lucifer said with a honeyed voice. He buried himself deeper into the soft cushions of the couch as he fought of the thoughts of a certain blond invading his mind. 

 

Needless to say, Linda fell asleep with a smug smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Linda woke up to the sound of a soft melody of the piano filling the room. She shifted from the awkward position she was in after spending the night squished on a couch (no matter how expensive and big it was) with two people. Which was extra uncomfortable when the person sleeping on the other side was so tall that his feet rested against your stomach. Which were still pressed against her… Then who was playing the piano?

 

Linda jolted up as she threw herself off the couch and by some chance the universe granted her for that moment she managed to stay on her feet. She fixed her eyes at the appearance of the woman with black hair falling on her right shoulder and… Was that one of Lucifer’s suits she was wearing?

 

“Who the hell-“ 

 

“Oh so you are finally awake.” Azrael stopped playing the piano and stood up to stand by the other side of the couch facing the blonde. “I have to say, among all the instruments I heard humans play as their life’s flashed before their eyes-“ She looked down to the sleeping form of the other archangel in the room with loving eyes and put a gentle hand down right on his hairline. 

“The piano will always be my favorite.” 


	7. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter before the juicy stuff starts~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry I made you guys wait for so long, I was extremely busy and stuff ( •̥́ ˍ •̀ू )
> 
> forgive me… plz~

“Can you pass me the bacon, Linda?” Azrael said, one hand stirring the eggs on the fry and the other hand putting the cheese in the omelet mix.

“Yeah sure, hold on…” Linda said, still working on squeezing the fresh oranges to the last bit.

The blonde’s hand blindly reached out to her left and grabbed one of the eggs, intended on handing it to Azrael, knocked one off the counter with her wrist in the process. “Oh shi-“ Her hand which held the orange juice machine, followed the falling egg when another, hand shot out with an incredible speed and held it in its place just as it was about to crack open on the floor.

“There is no need to waste perfectly good eggs now is there?” “Sorry I didn’t-“ “Just be careful next time Linda.”

Rest of the cooking was done in complete silence, nothing but the sounds of the plate clatters and the bacon sizzling on the frying pan.

“Since we are done, I will go and wake up Sam.” She took few steps towards him and suddenly came to halt, “You can go ahead and start eating.” Azrael continued walking towards Lucifer’s sleeping form on the couch.

It wasn’t unusual for Lucifer to wake up to kisses, while it wasn’t unwelcome it had always felt demanding, like he had to get up immediately and satisfy their selfish desires. That’s why he could not say that he was not surprised when he felt the gentle kisses on his forehead and the gentle hand running through his hair.

After a while of just soaking in the warm feeling he opened his eyes to look at the face of an angel. (Pun is intended) Her warm eyes, that he knew only shone like that when she was facing him, her identical jet black hair, strong bone structure…  
When he looked at her after millions of years separation, it felt like he could do anything. It was as if he could have her back he could do anything.

He let himself believe that while it lasted.

“Good morning my king of hell, the reason all of humanity’s sins.” “And good morning to you too, the angel of death, the reason for all human suffering.” They both smiled at their sarcastic teasing.

Lucifer stood up and properly hugged his twin sister. “I have missed you so so much Az… It feels absolutely delightful to be able to hear you, see you and feel you.” His voice cracked at the end and while he was able to hide his face from her while they hugged, Azrael knew that few tears escaped his eyes, she knows hers did too. They both knew the worst thing about their separation wasn’t not being able to communicate or not being able to see Azrael anything more than a shadow as she carried the sinner’s souls to hell. The worst thing was not being able to feel each other’s presence anymore. Not being able to feel their soul, their happiness, their sadness, their pain…

It was as if they were erased from reality itself. The absence of the feeling was so intense that it felt more like a big part of Lucifer’s body had been cut out from him.

But now it was all back, like it never happened, it felt so good and so good to be true…

“I feel the same if not more brother,” she sniffed and moved away from the hug “but Linda and I made breakfast and I would want you to be fed well before we go along with my plan for the rest of the day.” Lucifer ran his thumbs across her cheeks and eyelashes, catching the tears drops there. “Of course sister, ladies first.” She grinned as they made their way to the breakfast.

* * *

 

“So!” Lucifer put down the utensils in his hands and wiped his mouth with a napkin, “What is this big plan you'd talked about?” he says looking at his sister sitting in front of him with a big smile.

“Well brother, as you might have guessed, an eternity spent in between the three realms as an glorified bridge was quite boring and isolated. That’s why I want to go out there and have fun with my reconvened brother!” She increased her volume after her first sentence, Linda threw curious side glances at her. As if she had just done the most shocking thing imaginable, and from Linda’s perspective that might've been the case. She took a mental note to analyze everything Azrael said deeply when she got back to her office.

“Ah! Finally something I can definitely help you with.” A mischievous smirk took over his features, “So dear sister, what is it that you desire? What do you want that earth can possibly offer to you ?”

“ _Everything_ "


	8. The Search Party Of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen when a certain blonde gets anxious in Lucifer's absence.

Chloe would like to believe that she wasn’t a hard person to deal with. At home she handled the majority of the daily chores present and didn’t expect much from rest of the house residents. However, she did expect them to show up when they were supposed to and do the bare minimum amount of work that is expected of them. She shared the same expectation with her work place, that’s why when her partner, Lucifer not showing up for three whole weeks -no texts, no calls- made her so goddamn mad.  
  
The first week was spent with her giving him space after the accident at the god related crime scene. She felt somehow guilty about the whole situation even though her radical side told her that she didn’t knew what the case was going to be about and that she couldn’t have protected him from that. Still she felt guilty every time his blood drained face came to her mind.   
  
The second week passed with her leaving him short texts like, “Hey, how have you been?” or “Would you like me to come over?” Although she respected his privacy and his need to have some alone time, she was worried and cautious when it came to leaving him alone. Lucifer wasn’t exactly known for his rational decisions…   
At the start of the third week she came to her patience’s limit and showed up to his home. She expected to see a drunk, disheveled Lucifer mindlessly playing the piano. After five minutes of searching his house she couldn’t even find him and from the looks of it he hadn’t even been here for a week or two. That’s when she called him repeatedly and left him multiple voice mails, which all went unanswered. She continued doing the same thing for three days when she decided to go to the only person who knew what was going on with Lucifer when she had no idea, Linda Martin.  


* * *

  
  
Linda knew from the start that her job would be a stressful one, listening to peoples worries and fears all day and et cetera. However, she was known to have a godlike patience and an ability to keep calm all day and let all the tension out when she had a break. That time of the day would be her lunch breaks, which her considerate friend kept occupying.   
  
“Maze! You- you are here, on my lunch break as always, I swear you do this on purpose…” She said her voice going quieter with each word. “How –uh… how are you, since the last time we left things…” Linda’s face was mostly red at this time, half from embarrassment and… something else.  
  
“Linda, I came here for Lucifer. “ Maze said quickly with an expressionless face, hands holding her arms hard, almost painful, from her back.   
  
“Of course.” She cleared her throat “Would you like to sit down?” she pointed to the couch where they shared so much, where she first showed her demon face with her, where she made her laugh so much one time that her drink came out of her nose, where they got close enough to share things to each other which they have never spoken out loud, where they cried, where they embraced, where they kissed and where she left.   
  
“No, I just need to ask you what happened after he left your office three weeks ago. I tried to track him down myself…”   
  
Why else would she come here after leaving you so absurdly anyways? Did you really think that someone like her would want you enough to… come back for you?  
  
“I-… We talked about Azrael and how he had been feeling her presence or ugh… her call? Then he said that we had to go back to his place and once we went there she came crashing down with burn marks aaaand then she and Lucifer went out to have fun.” Linda explained eyes trained at her salad while she randomly stabbed pieces of lettuce.   
  
Maze’s gaze was stuck on Linda the whole time. She looked at her like she was memorizing every inch of her, like she was looking at her for the last time. “Can you give me more information about that last part where did they go or what did they say?”   
  
Now it was time for the tomatoes to taste the wrath of her increasing tension and fork. “She said that she was sick of being a… what was it, ‘a glorified bridge’ and that she wanted to go out and have fun.” “Then Lucifer did that thing with ‘What do you desire?’” she imitated Lucifer’s voice, her voice going all kinds of funny enough to lift a corner of Maze’s lips in affectionate matter, which she missed due to stubbornly torturing the salad in front of her. “which obviously didn’t work for her, but she entertained him by saying ‘Everything.’” With that last word she finally looked up to Maze to see her eyes trained on her watching her every move, she also saw the way her tanned skin reddened and how she stumbled a few steps back to catch the doorknob with her hand.   
  
“I-ugh will search again with that information and tell you when I find them.” “Linda, also I wanted to ask you to talk to Azrael. She is really important to Lucifer. That much is known by everyone but no one knows exactly what happened to them after the rebellion and just try to be extra sensitive when you are talking about that. He tends to explode with anger talking about that and if his twin is anything like him she will too.”  
  
Linda stared at her for a good minute before realizing that the conversation was over, “Thank you Maze.” She smiled at her just a second and that second was enough for the both of them.   
  
Just as Maze opened the door, she came face to face with one and only Chloe Decker.   
“Maze?” “Chloe?” “Why are you here?” “I came to talk with Linda about Lucifer, I haven’t been able to reach him for three weeks. It’s like he is avoiding me.”  
  
“He isn’t avoiding you, none of us can get a hold of him. In fact Maze was just going out to find him I’m sure the two of you can find him at no time.” Linda said before Maze could leave the room, or find a way to go alone.   
  
“Sure.” “Yeah ok.” Chloe and Maze said after taking a step towards the door. “Wait, what you are just going to accept without- what the flying…”   
“I accept that this is an odd thing to happen but I am genuinely concerned about him. He weekly bugs me at least three hours.”   
  
Linda nod at them, “Ok, I get that. Now be gone the both of you, you to a lot of work to do.”   
  
“C’mon Decker, let’s find our devil.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> İ know i took a while to update, im finally at my summer vacation (yay :D) which means all im going to do for a week is read, swim and write. I will be updating this fic as well as my other supercorp one so if you are interested check that one out too. I hope y'all have a great time :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3, a kudos would really help me out and you could always subscribe if you would like see the rest of the story.


End file.
